deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 16: What Lies Below/Walkthrough
Walkthrough As soon as you open the door to begin the chapter a scene will play. As soon as you regain control, you'll want to run up to the railing and take cover until the shooter is out of range. Smash the crates nearby for some ammo and any other supplies and use the bench here if you require its services. When you are ready, approach the rappel point and activate it to start our descent. Rappelling down follows the same rules as climbing up! As with the earlier climbing sections, you need to walk down the cliff whilst you avoid walking on the crumbling cliffs. To do quick moves, you can hit the boost button in a direction to jump across gaps in your way or to quickly manoeuvre to the side. During the first descent you will have a commando firing at you from the lowering platform in the centre of the room and several Enhanced leapers will climb up the cliffs to meet you as you descend. Use stasis on them or slow your walking speed to give yourself enough time to deal with them before they get too close. When you reach the bottom, hit the button prompt to drop down onto the platform below. Kill the two Enhanced leapers that crawl over the ledges here before using the nearby elevator to access the lower level. Immediately crouch as you exit and walk up to the railing for cover. Try to pop the pair of Unitology commandos on the lowering platform. When it's clear, continue to the right and work your way around the platform until you reach the next rappel point. Look behind this for a Weapon Part – S.C.A.F Frame Part 1/4. When ready, use the next rappel point to continue downward. During the second descent you will have more Unitology commandos shooting at you, this time they not only ride the central platform but will be on ledges and walkways along the cliffs edge as you descend. Luckily, these platforms come equipped with stacks of red barrels, so simply shooting these will rid you of the enemies on said ledge. As you do descend, keep an eye on the right hand wall as there is a snowy outcrop there with a Weapon Part – Rail Accelerator Part 2/4 around halfway down. When you reach the bottom, quickly drop down to the platform and get yourself into cover. There are 3 commandos on a walkway on the opposite walkway. If possible kinesis the rocket commando's ordnance right back at him to kill them all at once. If not, polish off the rest of them. Follow the passage to the right and enter the door here. Look on the shelf to the left for a Weapon Part – Safety Guard part 3/4. Use the panel nearby for a mini-game to unlock the next door. Cruise on through and grab the audio log 1/1 from the desk to the left and use the suit kiosk and the bench in here if you wish. Head around the corner to find a locker containing an upgrade circuit 1/1 on the wall next to the door we need to go through next. Continue through the door and kill the three swarmers on the walkway ahead. If you fail, they will resurrect some Unitology commandos, so deal with them if necessary. Make your way to the next rappel point and head on down! During the third descent again you will have to dispatch a number of commandos on the lowering platform. In addition, around halfway down you will encounter a new type of necromorph – the Crawler. As you descend, you will have to dispatch two waves of these Crawler types. As we continue down the cliff face we'll catch up to the lowering platform and when we do a scene will play. We'll also meet another new type of necromorph – the Alien Necromorph. After the scene, the Alien Necromorph will scale the wall to come and attack you. Stick it into stasis and focus on smashing off one of its arms. Due to it being on a cliff, knocking off just one of its arms will send it spiralling into the abyss. Once the alien has been removed from the picture, continue rappelling down until you see the platform below. An alien will be duking it out with some commandos there. Kill everything below before dropping down onto the platform. Follow the path to the right and after turning the corner, look under the scaffold to the right for a Blueprint – Javelin 1/1. To the left of the blueprint, sitting on a crate near the cliff's edge you will find a Weapon Part – Heavy Standard Frame Part 4/4. Go on through the door at the end of the area. Follow the passage to the end and interact with the rappel point to continue the descent. During the fourth descent, soon after you begin, an Alien Necromorph will come racing up the wall. Stasis and kill him to continue. A little further down, you will have to kill off a swarm of crawlers as they converge on your position. Finally you will have to fight an alien whilst a swarm of Crawlers are about. To do this, focus on the alien until the crawlers get too close, and then stick the Necromorph in stasis to clean up the crawlers in close proximity before focusing on the alien once more. Once it is clear, keep going down the wall and you will see a fan in the distance. Continue towards this and wait for the Alien Necromorph to run through it. Once it has, put the fan into stasis and climb down between the blades. A few moments later a scene will play. Mash the button indicated by the prompt that appears. This will end the chapter. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs